


Somebody I’d Left Behind

by Genocide_Doll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, RIP Sam, Saucy, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genocide_Doll/pseuds/Genocide_Doll
Summary: When Steve Rogers returns from the past with a newfound revelation, there’s only one person on his mind.





	Somebody I’d Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, welcome! This little thing of mine is going to be a oneshot, as I have a couple of other things planned next!

“I’ll miss you,” Bucky teased.

For Bucky, it would seem like mere seconds, but for Steve, nobody knew. Maybe this was why he felt so strongly about his goodbye with Bucky; he didn’t know when he’d get to see him again.

“Try not to do anything stupid while I’m gone,” Steve grinned, raising his eyebrow.

“How can I?” Bucky smiled, wrapping an arm around Steve’s broad shoulders, “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve gripped Bucky, embracing him in a warm hug before his departure. The two pulled apart, as Bucky gave Steve one last squeeze on the shoulder, before letting his arm fall to his side.

As he was saying his last goodbyes, Steve couldn’t help but glance over at Bucky. There was something etched onto his face, something unreadable that Steve couldn’t understand. Perhaps he’d come to find out upon his return. God knows that would be a while.

—————

Maybe something clicked. Maybe he’d just always known. Maybe it was the feeling of discomfort, that regretful feeling of betrayal, towards Bucky and Peggy. Almost a month into his relationship with Peggy, something was off. Steve knew it, hell, even Peggy knew it. He couldn’t help but doubt himself, his relationship.

Steve loved Peggy, he really did. But he just didn’t  _love _ her. 

It had taken Steve a lot to confess this to Peggy, three months down the line. He’d never forget the sorrowful smile on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her response was only to pull him closer into a hug, crying into his chest. Steve had had a feeling that Peggy had known all along, something which pained him to admit.

“You don’t belong here Steve,” she’d sobbed, “You have to go back. Back to him.”

—————

These words echoed in Steve’s mind until he made it back. Back to where he truly belonged. Back to Bucky.

Upon his re-entry through the time machine, there he stood. Bucky approached him, arms open. Steve returned the embrace, clinging to him dearly. 

“I’ve missed you more than you could ever imagine,” Steve whispered, “and there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Calm down, it’s been thirty seconds,” Bucky chuckled, “I want to know everything.”

—————

Almost an hour later, Steve had finally managed to get Bucky on his own. They set off through a clearing in the woods, branches cracking and crunching beneath their feet as they walked in a comfortable silence. As the trees thinned out, they approached a river. The sun was setting, it’s soft light rippling through the water. The two men perched on a nearby bench overlooking the vast expanse.

“Did you bring me here to tell me something?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence.

It took Steve a while to respond. It had been almost six months away from Bucky, and Steve would do anything he could to savour every moment with him. God, he’d missed everything about Bucky; from his rugged hair to those piercing blue eyes, everything was perfect as far as Steve was concerned. 

Bucky leaned forward quirking an eyebrow, snapping Steve out of his trance.

“Yeah, I did,” Steve admitted. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He’d been planning this for weeks now, but sitting face to face really made the situation that much more intimidating.

“I got back together with Peggy,” Steve began, “We were together for over three months.”

Steve paused, allowing for Bucky to have time to react. He studied his facial expressions, but something seemed off. What was a heartwarming smile had turned to that of a blank slate, unreadable.

“I was happy, really happy. Until I realised something,” Steve continued, “I didn’t love Peggy the way that I thought I did. It took me a while but I finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Bucky asked, his expression shifting into that of concern.

“I had fallen in love with somebody else. Somebody I’d left behind.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed, before his face softened into a look of realisation. Something seemed to have clicked; his eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted softly. He gently bowed his head, a hint of a smile on the edge of his lips.

The golden light cast down on Bucky as he inched closer, looking up to meet Steve’s gaze. Bucky was close enough that Steve could see the barely visible scar above his left eyebrow, reminiscent of their time as kids. 

“Please say something, Buck-“

When Bucky pressed a hand to Steve’s cheek, the gentle warmth of his fingertips sent electric waves shooting down his spine. Bucky leant closer, tilting his head to the left. He was so close; so close that when Steve felt the warm breath of Bucky on his lips, he couldn’t resist any longer.

Steve closed the gap, pressing his lips to Bucky’s, letting his eyes close in the heat of the moment. His world seemed to shift in tone, from shades of grey to an incandescence of colour. As Bucky’s hand travelled down his neck, Steve couldn’t help but marvel at the display, his most longing fantasy materialising before him. All of his troubles seemed to slip away, as Bucky’s tongue delved further, exploring every inch of Steve.

Steve’s hand worked it’s way up Bucky’s chest, appreciating every curve and surface, before travelling up his neck and settling in his thick, dark strands. Steve let out a soft moan; he felt Bucky smile into the kiss, before pressing quick kisses down Steve’s cheek, working his way towards his neck.

Steve’s hand in Bucky’s hair tightened slightly, only encouraging Bucky further. As he sucked and nipped at Steve’s neck, Steve let his other hand rest on Bucky’s thigh, dangerously close to his abdomen. He stroked gently with his thumb, inching closer towards Bucky’s nether regions, all the while Bucky was sure to leave a visible mark.

In amongst all of the distractions, neither of the men seemed to notice the crunching of twigs or the approaching of footsteps, or even the disgruntled sigh from behind them.

“Ahem!”

The two leapt apart, Steve withdrawing his hand from Bucky’s thigh. Bucky pulled away, his lips glistening and pink. They let their arms fall to the side silently, retreating away from each other. The two raised their gaze slowly, to meet the steely stare of Sam Wilson.

“If you two are quite finished, we have business to attend to,” Sam stated, turned on his heels. Sam stalked off, muttering under his breath, “I had to be the one to come and get these idiots,  _fan-fucking-tastic_ .”

With Sam far away enough to be out of earshot, Bucky turned to Steve, grinning slightly at the red flush across Steve’s cheeks. When their gazes met a second time, neither of the pair could help themselves but to burst out laughing.

“Poor Sam,” Bucky chuckled, using his metal arm to cover his face as a feeble attempt to contain his laughter, “Reminds me of the time you kissed Sharon Cart-“

“Don’t even go there, Buck, just don’t,” Steve grinned, running his tongue along his teeth in mock irritation.

When the laughter subsided, they headed back the way they came. The sun had truly settled, and the way back seemed a lot darker than before. As the two trudged along, Steve reached for Bucky’s hand, sliding his fingers between the cool metal fingers.

“Bucky?”

“Steve?” Bucky responded, tightening his grip on Steve’s hand.

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”


End file.
